Four Quarters
by xELMC666x
Summary: A quick look into how the relationship between the Shield members and their only girl, Demetria 'Ally' Varkatzas. (ShieldxOFC)


Four Quarters (Drabble)

Summary: A small look at the relationship between the Shield members and my original character Demetria 'Ally' Varkatzas aka Aphrodite Nyx Noir to the wrestling world. (Shield/OFC)

A/N: So I have been sucky at updating, I don't know if Life's Little Moments with Jon and Hannah will be updated again to be honest, possibly one last chapter. Moments with Ally and Jon may get picked up again when I get some inspiration. The Shield's Goddess, original version is there just for reference, the revision I am struggling with updating at the moment, I do have things plotted but I don't know if people are interested or not. The reason things have not been posted is my laptop broke and I went a few weeks without a new one so I lost my original works which sucks. So I offer you this as an apology and to get me writing again.

Four Quarters

Joe found Colby incredibly interesting, the youngest man in this crazy relationship was probably the most level headed when things got tough and that included their little Greek girlfriend. Colby had an essence of calm around him and it took a lot to blow his temper, he rarely pulled his temper out behind the cameras, onscreen he gave it free reign but usually he was the peacekeeper. He would roll his eyes good naturedly when Jon would call him the mother hen of the group. The two toned man had a soft side too, he loved cuddling up on the couch when they got the chance, just watching a movie or stupid TV show, sharing body heat and tranquillity. Joe knew for a fact that their little group would be a lot more heated without Colby's influence. They would be lost without him.

Jon was an enigma, he had this strange aura around him, a kooky personality around him that drew people into his web. He was quiet and deep thinking the first time you met him, his previous persona usually coloured people's opinions but he never met them, once you got to know him he was this laid back guy with a deadpan humour, who was loyal and helpful to those who earned his trust. He was fiercely protective too, over anyone he deemed worth risking life and limb for. Colby was one of the few unafraid of Jon when he entered FCW, the Iowa native would admit he had a bit of an attitude problem in FCW and knew he was better than anyone else. He never intended to fall for the Ohio man, who easily rivalled him in the experience and talent department. Jon had become an easy friend and one day said to him, "You know you don't need to gloat about what you can do, they got eyes and ears everywhere man, plus you wouldn't have got signed if they didn't see something in you, just relax and listen." He winked and walked off. Colby knew then that Jon was a lot smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for.

Jon didn't get sentimental over much, he had brought up devoid of that ability. He wasn't one to sit back and enjoy something beautiful, he was always on the move but there were times when he got the chance to watch Ally sleep, her hair tousled from drying naturally from the shower she had before she fell into bed, her face natural with no make-up and her not being Aphrodite but Ally. Completely unguarded beauty, perfect and unblemished. She was his song bird, her voice could soothe him in even his worst moods but really he just liked being near her. She would sit and hold him or cuddle into him, her familiar body heat would calm him down and let him know he was safe, that he had something worth fighting for. She had never judged him, she was one of his biggest supporters. It was at night times when she would cuddle into his chest and look up at him with sleep ridden eyes and smile at him where he knew that the place she belonged was in his arms.

Ally had to admit when she heard of Joe's heritage she was a bit sceptical especially when everyone seemed to be praising his work and saying how coachable he was with such little experience. She had to rightly swallow these feelings when she saw the passion and fire in his eyes as he learnt with Jon and Colby, his attention only focused on what they were saying instead of trying to big up who he was and where he came from. The petite Greek had openly admitted to Joe she was wrong and he easily laughed, "You're one of the first people to admit to that and apologise, you're cute."

"I know when I am wrong," she conceded smiling, introducing herself and easily hanging with the four despite at that time not being a WWE worker. Joe was always pegged to be the next big star even if he knew that he wasn't the most experienced, he put the work in and tried to better himself every time he got between the ropes. Ally admired his tenacity, something she saw in his Shield brethren. She had travelled all over with Jon and had witnessed his work ethic up close so she knew the newly named Lunatic Fringe was one of the best teachers for the Samoan. Despite his beauty and power, Ally admired Joe's heart the most as he never gave up and he was determined to work his way up and prove anyone wrong. He didn't want to take the easy route and she found that incredibly endearing.

They were the four quarters of one whole, when one piece was missing there was a vital element missing and it was almost foreign for them to be separated when it mattered. They all brought something different to the relationship, they were fiercely protective over each other, with their softer more romantic sides only showing behind closed doors. In front of the cameras, they showed unity as a brotherhood while Jon and Ally showed off as a loveable couple. When they were in private, hands travelled different bodies with kisses trailing down four different bodies. If the public only knew what they got up too when no one was watching.

The most important element of their relationship was definitely love, they trusted each other inexplicitly with no niggling feelings of unrest or worries of wandering eyes. They were completely in sync with each other, dependant on each other but supportive also. They stuck together through tough times and good times. They pitied everyone else because they didn't have a connection as good as this, four hearts beating as one always. They knew they were lucky and they knew they were special.

As they fell together at night in the twin bedroom, two large double beds pushed together with great care. They fell into their usual routine and cuddled up close together, skin on skin, harmony falling over them. They were exactly four quarters of a whole and would forever remain that way. In love with each other and blissfully unaware of the world outside their locked hotel room.


End file.
